


Detroit:Become Stories

by Jordy___9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gay relationships, sexual activity, will add more tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: This will be a "book" full of Detroit:Become Human stories! They will just be little stuff that I get requested or randomly feel like writing! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for a type of story! This is just a filler chapter at the moment! But I am always open to requests. Love yall!

I am always accepting requests! Just comment one or send an ask to my Tumblr: jordy---9


	2. A Soft Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are getting married. Hank, being Gavin’s Best Man, gave a speech. “Not going to lie, but we all wanted them together before they made it official. He kept scoffing that he didn’t like her and yet he always looked at her first whenever someone told a joke just to see if she was laughing too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is very soft, like super soft in this. I hope you enjoy!

If anyone was asked to describe Gavin Reed two years ago, they would have said something along the lines of; cocky, rude, insufferable, egotistic, and just overall an asshole. But that was two years and he wasn’t in love at that time. Well, he fell in love around two years ago, but he was still Reed at that time. But the moment  _ she  _ wormed  _ her  _ way into his heart, he became Gavin, Gav, Gavie, Gavers. It was a shock to everyone, how one person and one feeling could change a whole man.

(Y/N)(LastName), a girl who can light up a whole room while not even being there. A ray of sunshine that is hard to find in the precinct. Gavin Reed, a boy that can bring annoyance just by his name. The one that would often smoother the light out of the precinct. Most of those who work in the DPD knew that Gavin was a man that could ruin their day with a glance, but they noticed that he wouldn’t dare do that when she was here.  _ She  _ was the only saving grace for them all.

At first Gavin didn’t care if she was there or not, he would be the typical Reed. Always pushing people around, being rude, and overall a nuisance. He would even try to bother and annoy (Y/N), but she never let him get to her. She often called him out on his bullshit and would sass the man right back. This always stumped him, made him pause before trying to rack his brain for more comebacks and words. She wasn’t walking away…? She wasn’t getting mad at him…? This created a struggle for the DPD’s very own asshole.

It wasn’t until a few months after she would fight back that it was hard for him to find something to say. Gavin often stumbled on his words and would get flustered as she smiled at him, ready to fire back at him. He would never be able to come up with anything, only to mumble a few swears and walk away. It was after that day that everything changed. When (Y/N) was present, Gavin would be oddly kind and mellowed out. He wasn’t the douchebag everyone knew him to be, he was not just Reed anymore. Hell, even when she wasn’t around he was kinder. Making everyone who thought he was just putting on a good guy front for the girl second guess themselves. 

Of course (Y/N) knew something was going on, it was easy to see that Gavin was changing or changed. But she didn’t want to risk embarrassing the man, or making him hate her. While she missed his snappy attitude, the woman can’t deny that the soft and kind side of Gavin made her fall for him faster than she already was. How could she even bring it up to him? It's not easy to tell someone you have deep feelings for them, even more so when that person is your coworker and you see them daily. (Y/N) was never a girl to back down from something, but the fear of rejection is a nasty feeling that makes the toughest of people shrink away. So she holds the feeling in, only show in small, seemingly insignificant ways that she is in love with him.

What surprised most, Gavin was the first to make the move. Gavin Never-Show-Emotions-Besides-Anger Reed was the first to make a move. He was oddly romantic about the whole ordeal, a bigger surprise. The detective had given (Y/n) four certain flowers; a white rose, an orchids white, gardenia, and a peony. As well as starting off his proposal with a quote from William C. Hannan. 

_ “I still haven’t figured out how to sit across from you, and not be madly in love with everything you do.” _

The two had gone on a date, a rather romantic and soft date. Gavin had planned the whole thing, a picnic in the park near a beautiful little pond. The whole day was theirs and it was one they will never forget. The laughs and fleeting touches that were shared will always burn on their skin. More dates followed the first, of course. But never were they less romantic and amazing, Gavin Reed was a hidden hopeless romantic himself; and he wanted to prove to (Y/N)(LastName) that he can love her in the way she deserves.

It wasn’t until a year later, in the same spot they both fell deeply and utterly in love, that Gavin had dropped to his knee. Before (Y/N) even turned around the man was tearing up, his heart beating in his chest to the rhythm of a war drum. He knew this is what he wants, he was damn well sure. As he saw her body turning, his hands started to shake and his breath got shallow, his nerves running high. The look on her face when she turned, the tears that came in her eyes right away gave him the answer he wanted before he even spoke. Gavin wasn’t one to just as the simple question of ‘will you marry me?’. No, that wasn’t good enough for  _ her _ .

“Before you, I was falling through the ether of life, lost and alone. I’m not lost anymore. I’m falling, still, but only in love with you.” A shaky breath was taken, “That is why I want to continue falling through life, with you. Will you marry me and finish this fall through life with me?”

The yes that was broken by a sob made the dam in Gavin’s eyes break, tears flowing down as he slipped the ring on her finger. The two then stood there for minutes in an embrace as tears and choked down sobs left their lips. 

The ring caught many’s attention at work, it was bound to happen. The two lovers knew everyone would notice by the end of the next work day, and they would all be questioning the two. While they were bombarded by congratulations and questions, the two could not be happier. While they won’t tell anymore, more so for Gavin’s still “bad boy” reputation, even though it has basically been destroyed by the softness he shows daily; the two already had their wedding stuff already decided and planned since month four. All they had to do was send out invitations and of course, ask the people they would like to be their best man and maid of honor. 

It took little convincing to get Gavin to agree to let (Y/N) have Connor as her Ma(n)id of Honor. If that's what she wanted, he wouldn’t stand her in way of making the day the happiest for herself. Although both were surprised when the Android accepted the title right away and wore it proud, do any and everything the Bride asked and needed. While it was easy for (Y/N), it was a bit more of a struggle for Gavin. It wasn’t that he didn’t have an idea who he wanted as his Best Man, he knew who he wanted before the two even started dating; Hank. He knows how Hank used to think of him, and he knew that wasn’t a good thing. But when Gavin spoke from his heart, telling Hank how, even after everything, the man was a father to him and was the only person he could see himself having as his Best Man. Hank was damn near in tears as he accepted the offer, and gladly took the mantle. 

After months and months of stressful planning and setting up, the wedding was here. Everything was perfect; they were able to rent out the spot near their pond and had it perfectly decorated for the occasion. Family and friends are seated in the chairs facing the pond and the post where they will be married. Gavin stands there dressed in his suit, already choked up as he keeps glancing down the small aisle between the seating. Every time Hank sees the man’s throat bob, he gently grip his shoulder, giving him a slight comfort. Gavin keeps his eyes trained to his shoes until he hears the music play. His head shoots up to watch as (Y/N) walks into his field of vision, holding onto her giver’s arm. The sight of her in her dress, hair neatly done and perfect, was all too much for him. Gavin covers his eyes and mouth, sobs clearly leaving his mouth before he moves them. Everyone, the bride’s maids, the groom’s men, and those in the seating were tearing up. Gavin’s tears and reaction warmed everyone’s hearts and made them all react with him.

Once she reaches the post, her giver kisses her cheek helps her to stand in front of her soon to be husband. She has tears already falling down her face, matching Gavin perfectly. As the two go through their ceremony and vows, voices kept breaking as they got overwhelmed with emotions, their partner trying to calm the other down. When it came for the two to share their binding kiss, Gavin, always on for dramatics, dips (Y/N) while kissing her deeply. Cheers and whistles fly through the air as they both part, smiles permanently printed on their faces. The family and friends all standing as the spouses and their parties walk down the aisle. 

The reception is in full swing, everyone eating, talking, dancing, and enjoying themselves. The couple talking among their party of bride’s maids and groom’s men, occasionally talking to those who walk up to talk and congratulate the two. The room is roaring with music and voices before Hank stands up, tapping his glass with his knife gently. The music softens and the voices slow to a stop, all waiting for the older man to speak.

“ I’m not going to lie, but we all wanted them together before they made it official. He kept scoffing that he didn’t like her and yet he always looked at her first whenever someone told a joke just to see if she was laughing too.” 

Everyone laughs at the redness that comes over the Groom’s face, his bride smiling while kissing his cheek. 

“I for one can’t be happier that they are not only together, but now married. I am sure we all can say, (Y/N) was a saint for coming into Gavin’s life, hell our lives. They both have changed, all thanks to the other, but it is for the better. My wishes to you both, I hope you two continue to grow with each other. Best of luck to you two.” 

Cheers follow the older man’s speech, many shouting agreements and congratulations. The music swells again as people start to talk once more, filling the room with the loudness of celebration. The loving stares the married couple shares as the night continues to drag on don’t go unnoticed by the guests, all of which are happy for the two to have found each other.


	3. The Greatest Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective (Y/N) is tricked into going with RK800-60, who hopes to fill his time till the real Connor shows up. But sometimes, things don't go as planned and your expectations aren't met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... Awful I feel. I have never written for a nb character, and I went for it in this because its a gift for someone. So it is most likely trash and I am sorry to you all.

_ “Lieutenant Anderson and I need your help.” _

A lie, one lie and now (Y/N) is stuck with Connor. No, not Connor, this isn’t their Connor. They feel like a sorry excuse of a detective, having not looked at the serial number close enough. RK800 #313 248 31-51; that is their Connor. RK800 #313 248 31-60; this isn’t their Connor. They are close, closer in looks and voice, but so different. Connor’s smile and stares never gave them an uneasy feeling. This android’s smile- no his grin, and stare makes them nervous and scared. 

(Y/N) made the mistake of lashing out as soon as they realized they were tricked. This resulted in them on the ground, quickly. The android had nailed them in the stomach with a strong blow, knocking them down in seconds. Every time they stand up, Sixy had them back down easily. The detective has decided that the ground was the best option, best to stop trying to fight something that does not tire. It seems that this was something to pleased him, them giving in easily and simply. (Y/N) hopes he will leave now that they are ‘giving up’, but it seems to not be the case. 

Smug, that is one way to describe his voice. “From the memories, I would assume that you would be better. I was hoping you would be better, stronger, and less… Compliant. To fill our time before that Deviant comes.” 

“Fuck you.”

It's simple, it's quiet, but it gets their point across. Sixy stands with a tisk, an annoyed look on his face. His jacket moves enough, allowing the slight shine of a gun catch (Y/N)’s eyes. This causes the feeling of fear to run its head into their stomach, their body subconsciously moving back. They didn’t get far before his foot comes down on their leg, pressing it down on the ground hard, keeping them in place. 

A soft cry fills the room, making Sixy scoff at them, a twisted smirk coming over his face. He was enjoying this, it was clear to (Y/N). Looking up at him, they try to seem strong and angry, but their tears give away their fear and pain. Once spotting the tears on their face, the smirk on his face falls. Is this a feeling? Yes, the feeling of anger rose higher inside Sixy as he notices their fight was running out. The android grounds his foot down harder on the Detective’s leg harder, causing them to lay flat on the ground their head tossed back as they cry out in pain.

Sixty takes the access to their throat to his advantage, quickly moving his foot up to press on their throat lightly. (Y/N) feels the weight of the foot, making them panic and try to sit up again and get away, only to result in the foot pressing harder. Their throat is feeling crushed and air becomes scarce in their lungs, making them burn. A hand reaches up gripping, pushing, smacking, and pulling at the leg attached to the foot. As their vision blurs, the world around them muffles, barely able to hear the discouraging and threatening words of ‘Connor’. Finally the pressure is gone and they struggle to gather air in their lungs as much as they can, their chest rising and falling rapidly as the world becomes more clear again. The threat of the foot is still there, taunting (Y/N) with a gentle pressure. 

A laugh, humorless and distasteful finally cuts through the sounds of their ragged breathing. “Look where your dreams of freedom for machines got you, (Y/N)... You've been a great disappointment to Connor, you know. You've been a great disappointment to me… Fortunately, that's all going to end now.”

Sobs and begs follow his words, the Detective not even trying to act tough anymore. Their fear and pain has become too much, their chest squeezed painfully with the realization of everything. They close their eyes and pray to any god or gods that will listen, only to get the answer of Sixty pulling the gun out to point at them. His eyes staring down at their shaking body, head tilted as a sigh cuts through the sounds of their sobs.

**“Disappointing, very and deeply disappointing.”**


	4. Replace My Disgust with Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines x Reader: The Reader has gone to the bar with Hank, Conner coming with them. While they are there enjoying their time, a man starts to hit on The Reader. His attempts make her uncomfortable and she tries to make him leave her alone, but he starts to get hostile. Scared, The Reader rushes out of the bar and calls her lover, Nines. Hearing the fear and worry in her voice, Nine’s comes to get her and take her home. While he comforts her, she begs him to make love to her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soft and Im not sorry.

Nines knew he should have gone with them, he just knew he should have. It hurt him that he left his girl at the hands of Hank and Connor, only for her to get harrassed. His hands are squeezing the steering wheel as he heads to the bar the group is at. They all wanted to celebrate the big red ice break they had, deciding on going to a bar and having a few drinks. Nines was never the bar type, even after he deviated. He decided to stay home and wait for a call or a message to come pick them up. He wasn’t expecting one from his love, (Y/N) so soon. 

** _-I need you to come get me…_ **

** _Are you already done?-_ **

** _-Please… I just need you to come get me._ **

** _What happened?-_ **

** _-A guy at the bar was flirting with me and when_ **

** _ I told him to leave me alone, he started grabbing _ **

** _at me and calling me names.. I just need to be home _ **

** _right now, I feel disgusting. Please Nines._ **

** _On my way.-_ **

Nines wants to go in there and find the man, but he knows his sweet love needs him more than he needs to beat the man who had done it. Everyone knows Nines is protective, but when someone actually lays their hands on HIS girl and like that, it's a deathwish. If RK900 is being honest, he never thought he would feel this much emotion when he deviated. But when he broke out of that prison in his mind and looked at his assigned partner, (Y/N), he was hit with waves on waves of emotions. She was also the one who helped him understand and adjust, and for that, he has given her all his love. The same love he is going to show her when they get home, to make her feel safe and comfortable once again.

As Nines pulls up to the bar, he sees (Y/N) standing outside waiting. He stops in front of her and she gets inside, closing the door and keeping her eyes on her hands. Her lover keeps his eyes on her, waiting for her to put on her seatbelt. Nines quickly realizes that she wasn’t going to do it, making him lean over her and grab the belt to put it around her. She keeps her eyes down as he starts to drive off, his hand coming to rest on her thigh, rubbing gently when she flinches. Nines has never been good with words, he doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better. All he can think of is to let her know he is there with physical affection. 

They finally pull up to the home they now share with Hank and Connor, getting out and heading inside. (Y/N) rushes towards the bathroom, wanting to wash herself, get the smell of beer and cigs off her skin and hair and get rid of the feeling of invisible hands on her body. Nines waits for the shower to turn on before he heads to their shared room, getting out her pjs and setting down her favorite lotion and perfume. He then heads to the bathroom, knocking gently before stepping inside. 

“Do you want some help, Love?” It’s not to be sexual, he just knows at times she needs him close.

Her voice is soft, “please?”

“Of course.”

Nines comes over to shower, opening the curtain to see her back to him. He grabs her shampoo and starts to lather it in her hair, seeing the tension in her shoulders release and her stress levels start to decrease. He helps her wash the shampoo out before moving to the conditioner, helping her lather her body in her favorite soap. They wash the soap and conditioner out, letting her stand under the water for a moment longer. Nines helps her out of the shower, wrapping her in the towel, drying her off before covering her with the towel again. He walks her to the bedroom, letting her sit on the bed. 

Nines gets on his knees in front of her, grabbing her lotion and starts to put the product on her legs. (Y/N) keeps her eyes on him as he does this, her eyes filling with tears at the softness. The phantom hands are still making their way around her skin, making the tears fall. The sound of her sniffing makes Nines look up, leaning up to cup her face. 

“What is wrong, Love?”

“I still feel his hands on me.. They aren’t going away.” She looks into his eyes, “please make them go away, Nines. Please help me not think of it, please help me.”

Nines wasn’t an idiot, he knows what she is wanting, but he is hesitant to give it to her. “Love, I do not think that is wise. You need to just relax, us making love will not help.”

“Please… I need you to help me forget it.”

“Love, we-”

(Y/N) spreads her legs, her pussy now on display for him. She grabs his hand and slowly lowers it down her body, Nines slowly moving his hands on his own accord. His mouth follows suit as his hands gently roam her body, the phantom hands getting knocked away as he leaves a gentle flame on her skin. He finally reaches the space between her legs, his hands holding her legs open as he gently kisses her clit. His love gives a quiet moan as he takes her clit in his mouth, sucking on it softly. (Y/N) brings a hand to his head, pressing him closer to her cunt, arching her back as his tongue pushes into her. She rolls her hips against his mouth, moaning louder as Nine’s starts to fuck his tongue inside her cunt faster. 

The feeling of Nine’s hands roaming up her sides, grabbing her breasts only push her closer to coming. He brings one hand down to replace his tongue, sliding two fingers inside her cunt while he sucks on her clit. Nines can tell that she is alway close to coming, her heart rate up and her cunt squeezing around his fingers. Her hands pull his hair harder as her legs start to shake, her hips pressing against his mouth harder. His name leaves her mouth as she starts to cum around his fingers, her juices covering them. After she stops grinding against his hand, Nines slowly pulls his fingers out of her cunt. Licking them clean before standing up and grabbing her clothes.

He slowly helps her get dressed in her pjs, brushing her hair and helping her into bed. He changes himself and lays down with her, smiling softly as she looks at him.

“Don’t you want me to help you?” She whispers quietly.

“Get rest, Love. I will be fine.”


End file.
